sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Fox 64 3D
Nintendo EAD Vicarious Visions In Association with: Lightstorm Entertainment Dino De Laurentiis Company | publisher = Nintendo Activision | director = Dylan Cuthbert | producer = James Cameron Jon Landau Martha De Laurentiis Tadashi Sugiyama | writer = David S. Goyer Irene Mecchi John Patrick Shanley James Cameron Robert Rodriguez | composer = Alan Silvestri | series = Star Fox | engine = |released = |AUS|September 15, 2011}} | genre = Rail/scrolling shooter | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS and is a remake of the 1997 videogame ''Star Fox 64. It was co-developed by Nintendo EAD, Vicarious Visions and Q-Games in association with Lightstorm Entertainment and Dino De Laurentiis Company, and was published by Nintendo and Activision. It was released on July 14, 2011 in Japan, September 9, 2011 in Europe and North America, and on September 15, 2011 in Australia. Although the original Nintendo 64 version was called Lylat Wars in Europe and Australia, as well as its 2007 Virtual Console re-release, the 3DS remake uses the Star Fox 64 title in all regions. In 2012, Nintendo re-released this game, along with several other earlier 3DS titles, as a digital download via the Nintendo eShop. The downloadable version was released in the PAL region on October 4, 2012, October 18, 2012 in North America, and November 1, 2012 in Japan. Gameplay With a few exceptions, the gameplay in Star Fox 64 3D is very similar to that of the original version. The player controls Fox's Arwing fighter using the circle pad to steer, the shoulder buttons to bank left and right, and the four right-hand buttons to fire lasers and bombs, boost and brake. The D-Pad allows the player to perform somersaults and u-turns, which can also be performed with combinations of other controls, and to zoom in and out from the Arwing in "All-Range Mode". The player can also enable "Gyro Controls", using the 3DS' internal gyroscope sensor to control the Arwing. Character dialogue, messages and control information are displayed on the touch screen. The single-player campaign features two modes: "64 Mode", which replicates the original game's objectives and difficulty, and "3DS Mode", in which difficulty and objectives have been tuned and balanced to account for the 3D perspective and gyro controls. A third "Expert" mode can be unlocked during gameplay, adding the difficulty of the original game's expert setting. Each mode separately tracks the player's scores and medals. Star Fox 64 3D also features a new multiplayer "Battle Mode", which allows players to play up to 4-player LAN multiplayer (via Download Play), or to battle against CPU opponents. During battles, each player's face appears on opponents' screens in a live reaction feed from the console's internal camera. This multiplayer mode is completely separate from the single-player game and does not offer any bonus content, whereas the Nintendo 64 version allowed players to unlock the "Landmaster" tank and "on-foot" modes after completing certain requirements in the campaign. It also does not support Internet play. Plot The game is set on a group of planets in the Lylat system. Ingenious scientist Andross, a native of the fourth planet Corneria, is driven to madness and nearly destroys the planet using biological weapons. For Andross' treason, General Pepper exiles the scientist to the remote planet Venom. Five years after Andross' exile, Pepper detects unknown activity on Venom. Pepper hires the Star Fox team (consisting of James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar) to investigate. Upon arriving, Pigma betrays the team, and as a result James ends up missing and is presumed dead, while Peppy barely escapes. Several years later, Andross again invades the Lylat system, causing Pepper to call on the new Star Fox team, led by Fox McCloud, to battle Andross. Development At the 2010 E3 conference, Nintendo announced a remake of Star Fox 64 for the Nintendo 3DS, entitled Star Fox 64 3D. There was a demo tested the same day at Nintendo E3 2010. The demonstration had controls and character dialogue displayed on the touch screen. Nintendo added a kind of control that makes use of Nintendo 3DS's gyroscope to control the Arwing in space. At E3 2011, Nintendo confirmed that the game would support multiplayer for up to four players via 3DS Download Play. On June 7, 2011, at the annual E3 event during the Nintendo Q&A session, Miyamoto jokingly stated that he warned the developers that if Star Fox 64 3D was not the best game in the series, or did not make a lot of money, the franchise would have to be discontinued. In an interview with the Official Nintendo Magazine, the game's planner Yusuke Amano reveals the reason why online support for the game was not implemented, stating that "just making multiplayer parts of existing games playable online isn't enough to create a satisfying experience for users. The popular online games work in lots of things, so they play well online - and if we wanted to satisfy everyone who bought the game, the costs required for including online support would be vast." Amano also cited that there were other reasons, such as time limits in development, and the developers' increased focus towards the graphics, in an attempt to amplify the appeal of the Nintendo 3DS console. However, Amano also added he would not rule out the possibility of online play in a future Star Fox game. Reception | MC = 81/100 | 1UP = A | Destruct = 8.5/10 | EuroG = 8/10 | Edge = 8/10 | G4 = | GI = 8.25/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = 7.5/10 | GT = 7.3/10 | GB = | GRadar = | IGN = 9/10IGN Review | NP = 8/10 | NLife = 8/10 | NWR = 9/10 | ONM = 94% }} = Star Fox 64 3D has received positive reviews, with a Metacritic score of 81, based on 65 reviews. Common complaints, though, include a lack of online multiplayer and that the game is too similar to the original, claiming new content should have been included. On October 16, 2015, the game was inducted into the Nintendo Selects range in Europe, indicating global sales of over 1 million units. This was followed by Australia on May 26, 2016, and North America on February 4, 2019. References External links * Official website (archived) * Category:2011 video games Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games Category:Nintendo games Category:Rail shooters Category:Shooter video games Category:Star Fox video games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games with alternate endings Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Activision games Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Jon Landau Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Video games with screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Video games with screenplays by Irene Mecchi Category:Video games with screenplays by John Patrick Shanley Category:Video games with screenplays by James Cameron Category:Video games with screenplays by Robert Rodriguez Category:Video games scored by Jeff Rona Category:Video games scored by Simon Franglen Category:Video games scored by Stephen Hilton